The Rescue
by Magicwolf360
Summary: This is a sequel to a previous fic called The Deal. After Dipper made the deal with Bill, he's trapped as a loyal servant. But can Mabel and the others save him? Rated T for extremely paranoid author.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so part two of Weirdmagedon didn't turn out the way I thought it would lol, so this story has become an AU. This is the sequel to The Deal, which you can find in this link right here** : s/11628967/1/The-Deal **or just go to my profile. Go on. The story will still be here when you're finished.**

Dipper looked around anxiously, trying not to let the fear show on his face. He was inside a colossus black pyramid. All around him, monsters were partying and having fun. Bill turned to him and threw a mop his way.

"Here, you go, Pine tree. Make yourself useful."

The other monsters started to snicker. Dipper was about to protest, when he felt himself straighten and obey. When half of the pyramid floor was cleaned, Dipper moved towards Bill.

"It'll take forever to clean this place!"

"Then I guess you better get going. Run along, my friends and I here are going to take a dip in the lava lake."

Dipper obeyed. He instantly turned around and started mopping and giving out refreshments to Bill's monster friends. Bill watched and sighed. His enemy had been defeated... well, he _could_ always go after Ford, but that would go against the deal.

* * *

Mabel shot her grappling hook at the large pyramid. It curled around a boulder easily and pulled her up. As she flew through the air, she tried to look out for monsters. _Strange... there aren't any_. The pyramid was almost empty, except for Dipper mopping the floor next to a throne.

"Dipper!"

Mabel rushed forward. On the throne, Bill materialized and laughed. Mabel screeched to a halt and turned the other way, but all the monsters were already gathering behind her. She looked at Bill and pointed a finger.

"Let my brother go right now!"

"Or what? You'll smite me with your cute puppies and kittens?"

"Please! What if I took Dipper's place?"

"Why would I want you when I already have the smart one?"

Mabel inhaled sharply. Dipper had just finished cleaning. He shook his head and gasped.

"Mabel? What are you doing here?"

He ran up to hug her. The twins stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Bill rolled his eye.

"Oh, gee, how sweet! Almost makes me wish I had a sibling of my own... actually, I lied. Siblings are so dumb. Pine tree, I command you to capture and put Mabel back in her prison bubble. Only this time, she will never escape."

"What?" Mabel screamed.

Dipper pushed her away from him and gripped his head.

"Run!"

Mabel hesitated, but began to run. Dipper blinked and started to chase her, bent on doing Bill's wishes. She dodged around the monsters and leaped for the exit, when she suddenly started levitating. Flailing her arms around, she tried to swim away, but couldn't move. Bill appeared next to her, obviously happy.

"Wow. That was so brave, trying to save your brother. Talk about really stupid too."

Mabel shrugged, a small smile crossing her face.

"I don't know, seemed pretty smart to me."

Bill's eyebrow rose. He turned to see that Wendy and Stan had pinned Dipper down, while Ford wrapped him up in duct tape.

"No! Pine tree, no matter what they tell you, they're lying! You're loyalty will always lie with me!"

Dipper tried to walk, but fell on his face. Wendy winced and tried helping him back up. Bill rushed forward, his monsters following. All of Dipper's friends made a tight circle around him. Ford took a step towards Bill.

"You have no power here! You can't destroy anyone from the wheel."

Bill's eyes widened slightly. Ford smiled triumphantly. _Thank goodness it wasn't just a hunch_... The dream demon growled and grew a bit in size.

"I don't have to destroy you in order to imprison you."

Ford gave a curt nod to Stan. Without hesitation, Stan wrapped his arms around Dipper and they were surrounded by a transportation spell. Bill screamed, all his monsters charging. Everyone grabbed onto Stan and disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Bill turned his attention to Mabel. She stuck out her tongue and took out a bottle of water from her sweater. Pouring it onto herself, she disintegrated. _A copy_! Fire curled up on the ground beneath Bill, flaming up in his anger.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack, they all crowded around Dipper. He was tied to a chair, and struggling to free himself. Ford reached for his shoulder, but he jerked back at looked at his great-uncle venomously.

"Stay away from me!"

"Dipper! Dude, it's us!" Wendy tried.

Dipper looked at Wendy and sneered.

"When Bill takes over this cruddy planet, you can be my queen."

"Ugh, he's starting to sound like Gideon," Mabel grumbled.

"I am nothing like that back-stabbing traitor," Dipper snapped.

Stan glanced at his brother.

"There's got to be some way to reverse this."

"If there was, why would I even care about Bill? His deals are his most dangerous weapons. Once you get into one, it's nearly impossible to get out." Ford explained.

"But Bill didn't hold up his end of the bargain until recently," Mabel complained.

"Yes, and he hasn't been able to possess Dipper since being thrown from his body. Since he never revealed the password, it was impossible for him to repossess the body until he revealed what the password was. So far, he's been keeping up his end of the bargain, so Dipper has no choice but to be loyal to Bill and Bill alone."

A plan started forming in Mabel's head. No doubt it had its risks... but if it meant getting her brother back...

"What if Bill threatened us? The deal would be over and Dipper would be normal."

Ford nodded thoughtfully. Stan looked on the verge of panic, and Wendy's gaze was on the floor. Eventually, they all nodded. Leaving Mabel with Dipper, they walked out of the room to begin discussing plans. Mabel crossed over to Dipper. He stared at her, fighting against the rope.

"You're weak. Bill will win, and when he does, you'll be sorry."

"You know, it's not too late. I know you're in there somewhere. And no matter what, you'll always be my bro-bro."

Dipper opened his mouth, but closed it again. For just a brief second, Mabel saw doubt... the old Dipper. It was quickly gone.

"That is your weakness. I might be your brother, but you'll never be my sister."

Mabel gasped and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's not true. It's only Bill. Not Dipper. Dipper would never say that. He loves me, and I love him."

Dipper smirked and was about to say something else. Before she gave him the chance, she ran out of the room to join the others in the gift shop. _Not Dipper._..

 **To be continued...**


	2. Announcement

**And now a word from our supreme overlord:**

 **Wow. Just... wow. Man, that is totally inaccurate! I would obliterate them where they stood! Oh, this isn't over! I'll be back, and when I am, those Pines will be sorry! Whatever. I'll admit, I'm a little curious now. Go to this person's profile and read the last part, Against The Deal. That's an order. Go or I'll make you a part of my wooden throne.  
**


End file.
